


Lattes and Friendship

by TaniaVonLaud



Series: Lattes, Polaroids and Starry Nights [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Kim Taehyung | V, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Idol Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaVonLaud/pseuds/TaniaVonLaud
Summary: "You're a barista, and you're allergic to coffee?" he asked, baffled by the irony. "Well I'm not really allergic I just don't like it. Besides not all of us require a cup of coffee made by a specific barista, from a certain coffee shop." Lips twitched into that infamous bunny smile, as he replied, "Who said I come here for the coffee?"orJeon Jungkook is an idol, the hottest one at the moment, who ducks into a small café to avoid his well meaning, but slightly too over-excited for a Monday, fans. Deciding that a cup of coffee might do well to prepare him for a long day of practice, he steps up to order, and is met with barista and struggling art major, Kim Taehyung, who also happens to be extremely oblivious to all forms of modern social media (or modern media in general). This results in Taehyung never having heard of Jungkook, nor his music. What ensues is genuine friendship, and a longing for more.((Inspired by Run BTS! - Ep. 45))





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my very first published fanfiction ever, which is so weird considering the amount of unpublished stuff I have. Please leave a comment, and constructive criticism is always appreciated! <3  
> -Tania

Jeon Jungkook is a busy man, always rushing off to practices, or meetings. He is also a tired man, and these two characteristics never really worked together to favour him. This results in him waking up an hour later than usual, and panicking upon the realisation that he was going to be very late for practice.

He rushes past several annoyed pedestrians, walking instead of taking his car as he usually did, knowing that the traffic at rush hour in Seoul would only cause him to arrive for practice later than if he walked. He remembers his manager's lectures from the last time he was late, which spurs him into moving a little quicker. Adjusting his black face mask with one hand, he proceeds to power walk in the direction of his agency, Bangtan Entertainment. Unfortunately for him, he soon hears a scream of his name. With a quick glance toward the apparent source of the wail, his eyes narrow and he gulps. He's been spotted by a small army of tiny girls, which sounds completely fine, but in reality was terrifying.  
Muttering a quick "Shit," under his breath, he makes a dash away from the mob that was now running toward him, phones pulled out and ready to capture a moment in the life of their beloved idol. Jungkook wasn't ungrateful nor did he dislike his fans. He understood fully that if it weren't for them, he wouldn't be here. However, it was far too early on a Monday morning to deal with a rabid crowd of girls yelling his name and asking for pictures.  
He turns a corner, and rushes quickly into the most deserted store he can find, and hides until his fans pass where he is. Heaving a sigh of relief, he looks around him to find that he had conveniently walked into a coffee shop. Deciding that destiny (definitely not his sleep deprivation) was telling him to get coffee, he walks up to the counter to order. Looking around he notices something odd. Nobody in the whole place was below sixty. All around him are old men and women, some pleasantly talking, some playing what looked like a very intense version of chess and some playing with... puppies?  
Jungkook rubs his eyes to make sure the puppies aren't some sleep deprivation induced hallucination, and indeed they weren't. There were honest-to-god, tiny, fluffy puppies, frolicking about the place, playing with each other, the people or just napping. Wondering what universe away from his busy, hectic life on the main street he'd stepped into, he noticed it was his turn and stepped up to order.


	2. 2

Taehyung is up early to open his café, rather his late grandmother's café. It usually isn't open early on weekdays, being that he is still a student at university, but he doesn't happen to have any classes that morning, and he feets rather lonely, cooped up with an abundance of puppies, and no one to talk to. While the constant company of the puppies was more than pleasant, he misses human company, and his grandmother's passing had led to the current lack of human life in the apartment above the café that he'd inherited from her.  
Taehyung did have a few friends, none were really close to him, the exception to this being Park Jimin, a dance major at the same university he was enrolled at. Unfortunately for him, Jimin had recently acquired a new boyfriend, resulting in him spending his weekends with a certain Min Yoongi who Taehyung had mixed feelings toward. While he was incredibly happy that his best friend had found someone he was rather infatuated with, he missed their weekend movie sessions and cuddles. Most importantly, he missed human contact.  
Sighing and shoving all depressing thoughts out of his head, he finishes dressing in his barista uniform and heads downstairs.  
Upon entering the café, Taehyung starts setting the place up for the day. He turns on the heater, glad for the warmth and relief from the bitter Seoul weather it brings. Soon after he regains the ability to move his stiff bones, he starts setting the tables, opening the door, and flipping the sign from "Close" to "Open". He finally deems the place ready, and adds the final touch that makes the place so special: a hoard of puppies.  
His grandmother had set up the place with the no more intent than setting up a method of providing for her family. However the puppies were a newer addition provided by Taehyung.

**... ******

Around a year after his grandmother's death, a man had walked in for a cup of coffee, accompanied by an old woman, who was clearly his mother. Taehyung's new puppy, Yeontan was hidden behind the counter, and had been quietly napping until the arrival of the old lady. The puppy had then started incessantly yipping, and bolted out from behind the counter and headed straight for the woman. Taehyung, shocked at his unusually disobedient puppy, ran after him, fully prepared to profusely apologise to his customer. Seeing his dog yipping at her feet and pulling at the woman's skirt however, he knew he was screwed and anticipated a thorough scolding by the patron.  
What he didn't anticipate however, was a laugh from the woman as she bent down to pick Yeontan up and proceed to cuddle him. Mouth half open with an apology ready on his tongue, he was dumbstruck at the lady's unexpected reaction. He looked to the woman's son to see an expression mirroring his own. Taehyung began his apology, which was quickly brushed off by her. The smiling woman proceeded to tell Taehyung that the company was more than appreciated, and that he shouldn't worry. When the woman attempted to hand Yeontan back to his slightly embarrassed owner however, the dog clung to the woman and refused Taehyung's waiting hands. This prompted several flustered commands from Taehyung that Yeontan ignored, and laughs from the lady. She reassured him that she didn't mind the puppy, and asked if it would be okay if he joined them for their coffee. Taehyung sputtered, but gave her the green light to have Yeontan join the pair for their drinks. He rushed back behind the counter, and proceeded to note and complete the pair's order. Once he was done, he paid close attention to the now trio seated near the windows. Yeontan seemed to be having the time of his life, seated in the woman's lap, being petted. Soon after, the man walked up to the counter again, while his mother remained seated and blissfully cuddled the puppy. The man looked at Taehyung, and he was shocked to see the man's slightly teary eyes. The man proceeded to, of all things in the world, start thanking him. It was almost like a dam had burst, and he babbled to Taehyung of his mother's reclusive behaviour following her Alzheimer's diagnosis, and how playing with Yeontan made her seem the happiest she had been in months.  
Taehyung thought very little of it at the moment. He was more focused on trying to handle the man in his shop who was near tears and seemed to think of him as his therapist. That night however, he was up thinking about it. Thinking about how much joy Yeontan had brought to the woman. His thoughts led him yet again to his grandmother, and how lonely she felt sometimes. Thus his café came to be the new and improved version it was today, a way of providing joy and companionship to the elderly population of Seoul.  


**...**

  


Running his hand through his dark brown hair, Taehyung shakes his head to clear all thoughts of his grandmother. He still misses her very much, but he imagines that if she were here, she'd probably scold him for still grieving an "old woman who had lived her life" as she once labelled herself. He begins the long task of feeding the dogs and settles himself for what was surely to be a slow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two things to say:  
> 1\. I messed up. Rather my internet messed up. Every time I tried publishing the first chapter of the story, I kept receiving an error message, so I kept trying to republish the story. And cue to the next day, and my horrified realisation that this had accidentally been posted SEVEN times. I had to delete the rest of the ones that had the least number of hits, kudos and comments, so if you're one of those people, hi and sorry! :(  
> 2\. Oh. My. God.  
> I was NOT expecting over 140 hits the very first day. I am absolutely blown away, and I'm so thankful to everyone who left kudos and commented! Thank you so much!
> 
> This chapter is significantly longer than the previous one, and this is about the length you can expect for all other chapters too.  
> As always leave a comment, constructive criticism is always appreciated! <3  
> -Tania


	3. 3

Jungkook rushes through the doors of Bangtan Entertainment, taking the stairs two at a time. He bursts through the entrance of his practice room, panting due to running all the way there, and is almost immediately greeted by an annoyed shout of his name. Recognising the voice and straightening up, Jungkook dreads what follows his manager's shriek.

It’s almost comical really, how Seokjin's face appears to perfectly match the colour of kimchi. Bright red, and veins almost popping out of his neck, he stomps toward Jungkook, ready to begin his tirade. 

“YAH! JEON JUNGKOOK!”

He winces, realising he probably shouldn't have pissed his manager off first thing this week. Seokjin, now right in front of Jungkook, yells, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE! WHEN I CALLED YOU EARLIER YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE OCCUPIED AND THEN YOU HUNG UP ON ME! IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR PRACTICALLY RAISING YOU!" 

Jungkook mildly stutters out, "Hyung..." but to no avail, as any attempt he might have made at speech would be drowned out by Seokjin's loud voice and distinctly dad-like tone of speaking.

Jungkook tunes out the scolding he receives, having learnt to do so early on in his career; being managed by Seokjin required several special skills, one of the more important ones being the ability to tune him out when he droned. His rant didn't last for long however, as someone soon interrupts him by calling out, "Jin..."

The irate manager spins around, ready to tell off whoever it was that interrupted him. Jungkook looks too, completely surprised; no one really dared to step in Seokjin's way when he was angry, lest they get an earful too. This surprise evaporates when he realises that the interference comes from Namjoon, his lyricist, one of the few people who could actually stand up to Jin and get their way. Namjoon, or as he was better known, RM, had actually been one of the reasons he'd chosen to join Bangtan Entertainment, having seen him rap and perform in the underground hip-hop scene in Seoul. 

Jungkook began praying for his role model's life, fearing that this might just be the day that Jin murdered Namjoon, just as Jin opened his mouth to tell him off. "Jin hyung I'm sure he didn't mean it... Besides he's been training hard for so long, and he hasn't done this before, I'm sure he must have a reason for being so late and hanging up on you. And of course he respects you, and all of us, have you forgotten how he dedicated a whole song for all of us?" Jungkook thanks the heavens for Namjoon's quick defense, never being gladder for his friend's genius-level IQ.  
At the mention of "Begin" Seokjin's face changes completely, and Jungkook could swear he saw a small, proud smile dance across his lips before quickly vanishing. Jin suddenly shoots a kind smile toward Namjoon, which the younger reciprocates. Jungkook quizzically glances at the pair, wondering what had gotten into them when he hears a groan followed by an exclamation of "Get a room already you two!"  
The trio swivels around to find a disgruntled Min Yoongi, or as he was better known, Suga, lounging in a chair in the corner, with a look of utmost irritation.  
Seokjin's smile melts right off, and he starts berating the producer, "Yah Yoongi-ah! Don't forget you're still younger than me!" 

Namjoon places a hand on Seokjin's shoulder and snickers, "Ah hyung, don't bother about him, Suga's just grumpy 'cause he had to leave his new boyfriend to get to work today, after being with him for the whole weekend. Besides that, I doubt he got any sleep either. Didn't you say he was a dancer?" This elicits Jin's signature windshield wiper laugh, half-hearted mumbles of protest from Suga, and a drop of Jungkook's jaw.

It was no secret to them that Yoongi was bisexual, he made no attempt to hide it; quite on the contrary, Jungkook's surprise is caused by the fact that he had found someone who made him willingly leave his studio on the weekend to spend time with him.

"Wow hyung, he really must be something huh, if you're leaving your studio to spend the weekend with him." Namjoon's words perfectly echo Jungkook's thoughts, but it was clear that the lyricist's words are far less innocent that Jungkook's thoughts. Suga, half-flustered and defensive looking, retorts, "Well as fascinating as my weekend seems to you Namjoon, it's none of your business, and frankly, I'm more curious about the reason why our hard-working Jungkookie is late today."  
Three pairs of eyes focus on Jungkook as Suga efficiently changes the topic, and he mentally curses Yoongi for being so good at it.

…

Jungkook's thoughts about what he should order lasted all of two seconds, vanishing as he saw his barista. 

What stood out the most to Jungkook was the man’s delicate features. His face was somehow simultaneously sharp and soft, with high cheekbones, a rounded jaw and a long, oval face. He was slightly tan, and had cheeks that flushed just a bit. His dark brown hair was fluffy, making Jungkook want to reach out to run his hands through it. He caught himself, blushing slightly as his inappropriate thoughts, and simply appreciated how it stood out in contrast to his white shirt.

Jungkook was convinced he was a model; there was no other explanation for the man’s beauty. He had a delicate frame, and was much, much smaller compared to him. Jungkook lost himself in drinking in the beauty of the man, completely forgetting that he had to order something. His daydreaming was interrupted by a deep voice, which he soon realised belonged to the barista that had captured his eye. ‘Holy shit there's no way,’ Jungkook thought. ‘That voice does **not** match that face.’

The man said something he didn't quite catch as he rifled through the register, and Jungkook nearly lost his breath as he looked up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> First off: Exciting news!  
> This fic now has a beta, and it is the one and only... *drumroll* chasingchanbaek! She's another writer too, and one of my dearest friends,and I HIGHLY reccommend you go check out her work, she's amazing!  
> Surprise!  
> This fic actually has two betas! (Yes I'm that bad at editing and grammar I need two to help.)  
> My other beta is my dear, lovely friend, Vee! (Who I've also basically adopted at this point.)  
> Thanks to them I realised I had about ten million grammatical errors, so I went back and edited the previous chapters. Don't worry the plot hasn't changed, I just fixed my mistakes!  
> I'm sorry for the long update time, a lot of things have been going on in my life, and I just felt so uninspired to write... And I wrote and rewrote this chapter about five times, no joke. Anway, I hope I'll be able to put out chapters more consistently, I do love this story arc I've planned out.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and as always don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it and comment what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)


	4. NOTICE

Hello everyone.   
I love this fic and this idea so much, it's definitely one of my favourite things that I've written. Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop writing. 

I just finished my final year examinations, and I was all ready to finally continue this fic. I'd even written out half of the next chapter. But I'm going through some stuff in my personal life right now, and I've lost will and interest in pretty much anything. 

To be completely honest, sometimes I just play Outro:Tear on repeat and cry, since it's pretty much a perfect song for my situation now. 

I'm so sorry for the delays with this fic, and I promise, I'll try my best to get back on track for you guys! In return I just ask you guys to be patient, and understand why I need to take a break from this. It's really hard to write about people falling in love when you're having your heart broken...

Thank you for your continued support. It really means a lot to me right now.


End file.
